1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for avoiding a collision of an uplink preamble using a cell identifier (ID), and more particularly, to a method and apparatus which may avoid a collision of an uplink preamble, in a case of newly installing a base station in a mobile communication system, by configuring a random access preamble, that is, a signature that may automatically perform an uplink synchronization and a radio resource acquirement when being initially operated or while being operated, without occurrence of a collision with neighboring cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a mobile communication system, particularly, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system of a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), a terminal may generally perform a random access process, so that the terminal may access a network. By performing the random access process via the network by the terminal, an initial access, a handover, and the like may be realized.
The random access process may be classified into a contention scheme and a contention-free scheme, and a difference between the two schemes may be whether a random access preamble is dedicatedly assigned to a terminal to be used. Specifically, in the contention-free scheme, since a unique terminal and a unique preamble are used, a collision may not occur. In the contention scheme, since a preamble randomly selected by the terminal is used, at least two terminals may use an identical preamble, and thus a probability of occurrence of the collision may increase.
However, even in the contention-free scheme, in a case where a large number of femto cells is present within a macro cell, code parameters, time parameters, and frequency parameters between neighboring cells may be the same when a limited preamble resource is dedicatedly used, resulting in occurrence of the collision.